characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurapika
Kurapika is one of the protagonists of the manga Hunter × Hunter, written by Yoshihiro Togashi. Background Kurapika is the last living member of the Kurta clan, a clan of people who was hunted down and murdered by a group of thieves called the Phantom Troupe so they could steal the clan's Scarlet Eyes, which are considered treasures due to their beauty. However, Kurapika managed to escape, and he swore that he would take revenge on the Phantom Troupe. After he got older, Kurapika took the Hunter Exam, hoping to become a Hunter so he could track down the members of the Troupe. During the Hunter Exam, Kurapika befriended Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, and Leorio Paradinight, and he managed to pass the exam along with Gon and Leorio. After separating from his friends, Kurapika learned the art of Nen and became a bodyguard for the Nostrade mafia family. During this time, he managed to kill Uvogin, one of the Phantom Troupe's strongest members, and remove the Nen abilities of Chrollo Lucilfer, the Troupe's leader, and decided to track down his clan's eyes and take them all back from the people who managed to get them. Powers & Abilities * Scarlet Eyes: '''The Scarlet Eyes are an ability exclusive to the Kurta clan. When Kurapika feels intense emotion, his eyes turn scarlet. In this state, his strength boosts considerably, and he unlocks Nen abilities that he can't use normally. Kurapika has learned to turn his eyes scarlet at will. When his eyes turns scarlet, Kurapika goes from a Conjurer to a Specialist. * '''Enhanced Perception: '''Kurapika has great perception skills, and can sense the presence of others without using Nen. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Kurapika is one of the smartest characters in Hunter X Hunter. His analytical skills are so good, that people say he can read minds. He outsmarted Chrollo Lucilfer, one of the smartest people in the series, and his plans almost always work. * '''Nen: '''Nen is the ability to use the life energy, or aura, of the user and manipulate it. Kurapika's Nen type is Conjurer, meaning he specializes in using his aura to conjure objects from thin air. ** '''Ten: '''By forming a shroud of aura around the user's body, they can use it as a basic defense against Nen attacks, though it doesn't protect against physical attacks. Ten also slows down the user's aging process and keep their body from breaking down over time. ** '''Zetsu: '''Keeps the user's aura from leaking out of their body, making them harder to sense and relieving fatigue, at the cost of leaving them defenseless against Nen attacks. ** '''Ren: '''Expands the size and intensity of the user's aura to boost their strength and durability. ** '''Gyo: '''Focuses aura into a single part of the body to increase its strength, at the cost of leaving the rest of the body more vulnerable. Using Gyo on the eyes allows the user to see someone else's aura, or other hidden objects. ** '''In: '''An advanced form of Zetsu that hides the user's aura without forcing them to shut it off, making it perfect for sneak attacks. ** '''En: '''Expands the user's aura in a spherical radius around them, letting them sense the shape and movement of anything that enters it. ** '''Shu: '''Extends the user's aura onto an object that they're holding, enhancing its strength. ** '''Ko: '''Concentrates all of the user's aura into one part of their body, making it incredibly powerful, at the cost of the rest of the body being completely defenseless. ** '''Ken: '''A combination of Ten and Ren, using Ren to enhance the user's aura before enveloping themselves with it, providing greater defense than Ten. ** '''Ryu: '''The real-time use of Gyo, shifting the concentration of aura between two body parts in quick succession. * '''Chains: '''Kurapika's Hatsu, the special way he uses Nen, is the ability to summon chains on the fingers of his right hand. These chains can extend at Kurapika's will, and are strong enough to smash stone. Each chain has a special ability. ** '''Holy Chain: '''The chain on Kurapika's thumb can heal wounds by drawing from Kurapika's latent Enhancer abilities. While Kurapika's eyes are scarlet, this chain can heal a broken arm in seconds. ** '''Chain Jail: '''The chain on Kurapika's middle finger can wrap around people and restrict their movements. It also forcefully shuts off the Nen of its target, forcing them to escape through brute force alone. It is strong enough to hold Uvogin, the physically strongest member of the Phantom Troupe. However, Kurapika has placed a limitation on the chain, so if he uses it on anyone that isn't part of the Phantom Troupe, he will die. ** '''Dowsing Chain: '''The chain on Kurapika's ring finger is used to track and locate things. The ball-like weight on the end will point towards whatever Kurapika is trying to find. ** '''Judgment Chain: '''The chain on Kurapika's little finger can only be used while his eyes are scarlet. When used, the chain will pierce through the victim's chest and wrap around their heart. Once the chain is in place, Kurapika will set two conditions, which the victim has to follow. If they don't follow these conditions, the chain will crush their heart, instantly killing them. ** '''Steal Chain: '''The chain on Kurapika's index finger has a syringe on the end, which Kurapika can stab a target with to drain their aura and force them into a state of Zetsu. If the person he stabbed has a Hatsu, Kurapika will be the able to use it one time, and when he's done with it, the aura will return to its owner. When aura has been obtained, Kurapika can transform the syringe to a dolphin that will inform Kurapika of the Hatsu he has taken and its restrictions. Once he has taken somebody's Nen, Kurapika will be forced into using Emperor Time. *** '''Stealth Dolphin: '''The ability to inject somebody else with the Nen Kurapika stole, allowing Kurapika to drain Nen from additional people. The dolphin will transfer to the one injected in a state where only they and Kurapika can communicate and see the dolphin. People without the capacity of using Nen who are injected will have their aura nodes opened. Equipment * '''Bokken: '''A pair of wooden swords linked together by a thread. Before learning Nen, Kurapika used these as his main weapons. In the 1999 anime of Hunter X Hunter, Kurapika's swords were actual katanas with the sheathes tied on, and Kurapika only removed the sheathes if he needed to kill his opponent. * '''Knives: '''Three throwing knives Kurapika carries under his coat. * '''Shuriken: '''Carries two of them as throwing weapons. * '''Switchblade: Used for intimidation. * Handgun: A black handgun. Alternate Forms * '''Emperor Time: '''A form activated once Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet. While in this state, Kurapika has full mastery of all five categories of Nen usage, rather than just being solely able to fully master Conjurer skills. This form increases the potency of some of his chains that use abilities besides Conjuration, like the Holy Chain, and grants access to the Judgment Chain. Feats Strength * Pushed open a four-ton gate. * Inflicted pain on someone with bulletproof skin with his bare hands. * With his Scarlet Eyes, beat up three grown men as a child. * With his Scarlet Eyes, knocked a man out cold with one punch. * His chains can easily smash rock. Speed * Can deflect and catch bullets with his chains. * Hit Uvogin multiple times before he could react. * Moved twenty-six meters in half a second. Durability * Took hits from Hisoka. * Felt no pain from having his arm broken. Skill * Defeated Uvogin in battle. * Captured Chrollo Lucilfer and took away his Nen. * Became a member of the Zodiacs. Weaknesses * Using Nen drains his aura, and if he runs out of aura, he dies. * Using Chain Jail on people who aren't part of the Phantom Troupe will kill him. * Becomes more reckless and brash if he meets a member of the Phantom Troupe. * Every second he has Emperor Time activated draws an hour out of his lifespan. Even in short term, Emperor Time takes a toll on his body and mind, and overuse of it will give him a heavy fever. Fun Facts * In the Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook, Kurapika's name is spelled as "Curarpikt". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Hunters Category:Chain Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Healers Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Shueisha Category:Ki Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humans Category:Hunter × Hunter